The present invention relates to pitless well adapters, which are used to form the connection between a horizontal supply pipe to a house or the like and the vertical well pipe in the ground.
It is necessary that the adapter be positionable within the casing at a sufficient distance below the surface of the ground to prevent freezing of water in the supply line. Since the actual position of the adapters relative to the casing can not be determined until the casing is in the ground, it is necessary that such adapters can be positioned in the casing after the casing has been installed. In order to do this, some means of securing the adapters in position in alignment with the horizontal supply pipe must be utilized.
A common expedient for securing the main body portion of the adapter within the well casing is the use of a lever member that can be moved outwardly from the main body portion on the side opposite the position of the hole in the casing through which the water supply line is connected. Such lever members engage the side of the casing and force the main body portion against the inside wall of the casing adjacent the hole therein. Seals are also generally provided around the hole in the casing between the inside wall of the casing and the corresponding surfaces of the adapter in order to prevent leakage from the adapter and to prevent contamination of the well from the ground around the hole in the casing.
A variety of mechanisms have been devised to provide controlled movement of such lever members for engagement with the casing after the adapter is properly positioned in registry with the hole on the side of the casing, typical examples being disclosed in the U.S. Patents to Maass No. 2,998,847, Eging No. 3,183,973, Pugh No. 3,270,818 and Wellstein Nos. 3,430,697 and 3,563,310.